


乱炖大陆

by miyawx



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这真的是很小白的文……</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

普林斯大陆极北的和图城常年为冰雪覆盖， 寸草不生人兽稀少，后来玫瑰精石矿开采而成为普兰斯大陆最为强盛富裕的领地之一。玫瑰精石因浑体血红形似玫瑰而得名，对魔法师的修为极为有利，一片精品的玫瑰精石花瓣甚至可令一个哑炮学习修炼魔法。而盛产玫瑰精石矿的和图城更是常年萦绕魔法力，吸引了大批魔法师，和图城渐渐发展为一个魔法师的城市。  
此刻，和图城正迎来一年最盛大的魔法师盛宴。

和图城最大的酒楼冰帝，灰发蓝眸的年轻男子倚窗而立，懒懒看着楼下由魔法筑成的巨大的斗舞台，决斗中的水火两系魔法师比斗正酣，接连释放的水火魔法碰撞冲击，产生绚烂的光影效果。  
“比得怎么样，迹部。”低沉磁性的声音从身后响起。  
名唤迹部的男子嗤笑一声：“一群垃圾，没什么看头。”  
稍懂魔法的人听到他的话都会吃惊继而不满，决斗的两个人都起码已经是七级魔法师的境界，在他眼里竟只得到一个垃圾的评价？  
“七级的魔法师比斗确实没什么看头。”后来的男子上前和他并肩而立，道：“神圣教庭的人到了，是我们的老朋友，不二周助。”  
“不二？”迹部的声音里带了一丝惊讶，他转过身正要说话，却僵住，半晌才道：“忍足，你怎么穿成这样？ ”

忍足低头看了眼，笑道：“纯龙皮制作的皮裤，怎么样？”说着还得意地扭了扭被紧紧包裹着的浑圆的屁股。  
“嗯，本大爷封你为金牌牛郎。”  
“没办法，向日小少爷u就这品味啊。”忍足夸张地耸肩摊手，随着他的动作，同材质的深V大领的薄衫朝两边移动滑开，露出暗红色的乳头。  
迹部：“……”  
“那我先走了，不打扰你和好友重逢了。”忍足加重了好友两字，促狭地朝迹部眨着眼，迹部一脚踹过去：“滚远点。”

得了女王的S，忍足欲火焚身地跑走了。清脆如银铃的笑声在房间响起，房间中央的琉璃灯突然光芒大盛，空气微微耸动，凭空现出一个人影来。  
来人白色长袍裹身，赤足站在深红色的厚地毯上，那脚玲珑精致，羊脂白玉雕琢一般。  
“圣光明转移术。已经升到祭司了嘛，不二周助。”迹部似笑非笑。  
“只是雕虫小技罢了，在冰雪之王的眼里还不够看呢。”不二浅笑，抬手揽上迹部的肩膀，宽大的祭祀袍滑落，露出一段藕般白嫩的手臂来。  
“好久不见，我的王。”迷离的声音带出一份别样的性感来，迹部猛一挥手，不二升上半空飞速向后退去狠狠撞上墙壁。

“圣洁的气味，还真是讨厌。”迹部手往下一挥，不二坠地带落墙上的天使图像，正砸在不二脑袋。神圣教庭的大祭司对上冰雪之王居然毫无反抗之力？  
大祭司盘腿坐在地上，柔顺的米色头发凌乱着，额头肿了个大包，祭司袍从肩膀滑落，脸上却依旧带着温和的笑容，不见一丝狼狈。  
“一见面就这么激烈呢。说起来我们也很久没见了吧，十五年？”  
迹部双手环胸居高临下地看着不二：“别套交情，你到这里来想干什么。要是敢在本大爷城里传教，本大爷不介意亲自送你去见你的神。”  
不二求饶地举起手：“我发誓我绝没有动你城池的意思。我只是奉大祭司之命追查一个人的下落而已。”  
“什么人。”  
不二脸上的笑容消失，犹豫片刻后道：“教庭的叛徒，手冢国光。”  
“手冢国光？”迹部诧异地挑了下眉，继而大笑：“教皇叛教？哈哈哈哈哈哈，这简直今年最好笑的笑话。”  
“是见习教皇。”不二显出一丝羞恼：“这是教廷内部的事，还容不得冰雪王置喙。”  
“在本大爷的地盘上还敢这么嚣张。”迹部懒懒勾动手指，不二本来就将落未落的祭祀袍全部剥落，完美无瑕的身体赤裸裸地暴露在迹部面前。  
“本大爷一直觉得，你们这祭祀袍设计的，就是勾人去脱的……”

黑夜降临，和图城的温度直接降到零下，风雪更盛，狂欢却刚刚开始。  
迹部在一大群喝得烂醉的瞎蹦跶的低级魔法师中拎出自家军师，愤愤扔到酒吧角落。  
“你个混蛋到底又干什么好事了。”喧闹的音乐吵得迹部头脑发晕，扔出一个静音咒外加一个捆绑咒，五花大绑了贴着墙根准备溜的忍足。  
“哟，谁又惹我们小景生气了。乖乖不气。”  
迹部翻了个大大的白眼：“忍足侑士，管好你底下那根，你不是和向日岳人正打得火热吗，怎么上了人家就跑。”迹部不想管这烂摊子事，但是就算他是冰帝之王也架不住三天两头来个美少年在自己面前一把鼻涕一把泪肝肠寸断啊。

忍足异常无奈：“我怎么知道他会事后翻脸要我娶他啊。”  
“……”迹部同情地看忍足一眼：“他那个老妈……你保重。”  
“小景，反正我也活不了多久了，你就解开我让我临死前多快活几天吧。”忍足腆着脸。  
迹部被他气笑了，一个响指解开束缚。  
忍足活动四肢，深V皮衣扭曲变形，露出胸口草莓地一亩。迹部嘴角抽搐，表情惨不忍睹。

“对了，今天和不二周助过得怎么样，他来这里干什么。”  
“手冢国光叛教，他来追捕他的。”  
“教皇叛教？哈哈哈哈哈哈，这是我今年听过最好笑的笑话。”  
“是见习教皇！“不二恼火地冲忍足大吼，看他被吓得一蹦三尺高的样子又咧开嘴。  
“……迹部，神圣教廷派这家伙捉捕手冢，靠谱吗？”  
迹部干脆地答道：“不靠谱，这家伙多半是借公费旅游。”  
不二满头黑线：“喂，我还在这里。”  
迹部懒得理会他，皱着眉环顾四周：“你要寻欢我不拦你，但这种地方——”  
等了一会儿，迹部下半句话始终没出来，忍足和不二好奇地看对方一眼，不二伸手在迹部面前晃了晃：“你魂被勾走了？ ”  
迹部咽了口口水：“美人。”

顺着迹部的视线，可以看到一个十七八岁左右的年轻男子，他正趴在吧台上，无聊地搅着杯酒吧在狂欢节特有的免费啤酒，懒洋洋的动作像一只困倦的大猫，诱得人很想把他搂在怀里玩弄一番。  
“不是魔法师也没有神圣气息。”不二观察着。  
“没有剑也不是骑士。”迹部点头。  
“更重要的是，没钱。”忍足若有所思，那人的衣服是和图城平民都不会穿的矮人织就的粗布衣服，脚上则是一双磨破边的草鞋。  
总结，无权无势无实力，大肥鱼一条，见者有份！ 

三人的目光太过炙热，那人转过头不悦地瞪了三人一眼，明显一愣，跳下椅子快速朝三人走来，在离三人一米左右的距离站住。被那浸了水似的琥珀双眸一瞧，迹部立刻感到小腹一阵热流。他撩了撩头发，正打算开口，就听那人道：“三个银币。”  
就连声音也是完美，恰到好处地带着点沙哑，勾得人心里痒痒的。  
等等！三个银币？ 出来卖的?

迹部略一迟疑，他从不买春，但是如果是他的话，迹部的视线停留在那饱满的红唇上——  
“怎么样？”那人伸出粉色的舌头轻轻舔了下嘴唇，眼睛直勾勾地盯着忍足。  
迹部：“……”  
“更多。”忍足挑眉抛了个媚眼，那人皱眉迟疑片刻，视线停留在忍足被皮裤紧紧包裹的臀部：“四个，不能更多了。”  
身边的冰帝之王有种趴到地上的冲动，难怪这副长相出来卖还会穷成这样，智商是硬商，有这么要价的吗，忍足摆明了随他开价，他多要一个银元？喝杯啤酒都不够吧。  
忍足看出他的不耐烦 ，立刻换上绅士嘴脸：“如你所愿，我们现在就走？”  
“跟我过来。”那人上前两步揽过忍足的腰。迹部能够反应之前，两人勾肩搭背地走了。  
“最近的小鬼都喜欢那样的？”迹部心有不甘地摸着自己完美的下巴：他要不要也去找条皮裤穿穿？  
不二用手肘戳戳他胸口：“喂，忍足什么时候开始当牛郎了？”  
迹部：“！！！！”这下冰帝之王真正地趴到了地上。


	2. 斩尸妖各显神通

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这真的是很小白的文……

越前跳跃着灵活地避开山间小路上丛生的地突刺，这种魔法植物形体微小貌不惊人却十分危险，一个地突刺的毒液便可另一个成年男子残废乃至死亡。也幸亏这里地突刺极多，这座小山人烟稀少，大多数的魔法生物都不敢靠近。绕过一株巨大的龙葵花，越前在一个小山洞停下来，仔细观察留下的标记，确定没被动过之后，越前才拉开覆盖洞口的望春藤。

这原本是个蟒蛇窝，还在冬眠的巨蟒睡梦中被越前结果了生命，留下的两枚蟒蛇蛋也被越前烧水煮了，蟒蛇窝干燥暖和，而且这条蟒蛇貌似有囤积癖，山洞里藏了大量的灵禽走兽的肉，足以支撑他度过这个异常寒冷的冬天。

火堆快要灭了，越前拨弄两下加了干柴，在稻草堆坐下后取下背着的小包裹。和图城不愧是最会享受的城市，即使是最普通的烧鸡也做得异常美味，刚打开纸包，先前被魔力束缚住的香味就在山洞弥散开来，馋得越前狠狠咽了把口水。正用断刀分割鸡肉，山洞的尽头走出一个人，那人穿着件白色长袍，茶色的头发垂到腰间，没有风却在飞扬。

越前头也没有抬，道：“你醒了，感觉怎么样？”  
“和图城的魔法力很浓厚，我能感觉到黑暗的力量正从我身体退去。”说着，男人抬起左手，食指微勾，原本将要熄灭的火焰熊熊燃烧，山洞被照得透亮，火星却一点不四溅。  
越前视而不见，瘫着脸把一整只烧鸡分解，裹上顺带出来的大饼递给来人：“晚饭。”  
男人接过打量了一番，道：“这是和图城特有的雪鸡，我在教庭的时候吃过一次，味道不错，但是价格也贵。你哪来的？”

越前动作一僵，继而无所谓地拿包鸡的纸擦干净断刀，才说道：“拿的。”  
“不告而取谓之偷。”  
“哦，偷的。”越前点头：“那也没见你不吃啊。”  
那人被噎得说不出话来，好半晌才叹口气道：“对不起，是老师不好，连累你了。”  
越前露出一个揶揄的笑，道：“没关系，我理解，第一次离家出走不知道带钱也不怪你。下一次多拿点儿，把整个教庭的钱都偷出来。”  
“没有下一次了，我要是被抓回去就要面临神圣审判。没有人能从审判中活下来。”说话的人正是不二追捕的，神圣教庭的见习教皇，手冢国光。

短暂的沉默后，越前开口道：“把温度调低点，热。”  
“你要是肯学魔法，这些事就可以自己做。”  
“我不是哑炮吗，连你都没有办法让我学会，我肯定是没办法当魔法师了。”越前话语里没有一分不甘惋惜的情绪，好像在他眼里会魔法也不是什么值得喜悦的事情。

“事实上没有哑炮这一说，只是每个人对魔法的感受能力和领悟能力不同，有些人对魔法的感受力极低，导致他无法自行学习魔法，但在正确的引导下……越前。”手冢无奈地看着越前不耐烦的模样，叹气道：“你这样抗拒魔法，即使天赋再好也是没有用的。”  
“我只是更喜欢刀而已。”越前仔细地把他那把断刀收拾好放进牛皮纸做的刀鞘里，拍拍身边的稻草堆，示意手冢坐下。养尊处优的教皇陛下也不在意脚下的稻草堆曾经睡过一条腥臭的蟒蛇，直接坐到越前身边，事实上那条蟒蛇的肉还在他肚子里。

手冢一坐下，越前就翻身躺倒，头枕着他的大腿，舒适地闭上眼睛：“比以前有弹性多了。”越前调皮地捏了把手冢的大腿，手冢戳了下越前的额头作为警告，小口吃起越前带回来的食物。手冢吃饭的时候是不说话的，越前也不觉得枯燥，他本就不是多话的人，手冢吃饭的样子又很好看，小口小口的，带着一种笃定从容的优雅。  
“今天干什么去了？”吃完最后一口，手冢用了个清洁咒洗干净自己的手。“随便看看，就是这样那样。”越前哼哼唧唧的不说实话，手冢却注意到了越前脖子上暗红色的吻痕。  
“又去买春了。我不明白，有这个需要的话，你为什么不肯老老实实谈一场恋爱呢。”  
“麻烦。”越前不缺追求者，然而经营一段感情太过繁琐，也曾尝试过一夜情却不小心招惹上某位大人物，纠缠不清差点连命都交代了。还是用买的方便，几个银币一夜春宵再无瓜葛。

“对了，你有没有谈过恋爱。”  
“教皇必须保持身体的纯洁。”  
越前：“……”  
手冢：“？”  
“你现在几岁来着？”  
“142岁。”魔法师的寿命都很长，尤以光明系魔法为甚。  
“哈哈哈哈。”越前捂着肚子笑成一团：“哈哈，你142岁了都没做过吗，哈哈。”  
手冢：“……”

“你还还差得远呢，”越前摸着眼泪：“我总算知道什么叫老处男了，哈哈。”  
“怎么，你要教老师吗？ ”  
大笑声就这么梗在了嗓子眼，越前惊恐地瞪着手冢：“才不要！”和一个一百多岁的老头发生关系，想想就可怕，肉都松了吧。虽然他的外表看上去也就三四十岁而已……  
手冢大手盖住越前的眼睛：“好了，今天很累，先睡吧。我们明天就进城。”  
“唔，玫瑰精石真的能治好你吗？”  
“普通的玫瑰精石当然不可以，但冰雪之王迹部景吾手里的那块极品精石据说有起死人白骨重筑魔法之力的功效。”

“嗯，我一定帮你偷过来。”  
“借。”  
“不告而取为之偷。”  
手冢：“……”  
越前翻了个身，从屁股袋子上摸出一张破烂的羊皮纸，递给手冢：“茶馆别人不要捡的，你给我念念。”  
手冢接过，看了眼羊皮纸卷上的署名，不禁气闷：“又是幸村精市的传奇小说？喜欢的话怎么不自己看。”他对这个浪荡的流浪诗人没好感，越前却异常喜欢他的文字。  
“好多字我都不认识的。”  
“字要多看才会认得。”  
“知道了，今天你给我念，下一次我自己看。”越前浑然不觉手冢的醋意横生，只眼巴巴地盯着手冢：“给我念嘛。”  
手冢叹气，展开羊皮卷：“最后的武士……”  
伴随着手冢清冷的声音和幸村光怪陆离的故事，越前陷入香甜的梦境。  
—————————  
“忍足侑士你混蛋，你抛弃了我嘤嘤嘤我不会放过你的嘤嘤嘤……”  
不二烦躁地在房间里走来走去，门外施了魔法加大音量的谩骂声已经持续了三个小时还不见消停，再好脾气的圣人也要烦了。迹部倒是老神在在地喝茶看书从容优雅，难怪人家可以当皇帝自己是个小祭司。  
“迹部我可以去杀了他吗。”  
迹部大吼：“啊，你说什么？”  
不二：“……”一个响指破掉迹部的消音咒。“外面那只闹成这样你不管？”  
迹部小指掏掏耳朵：“相信本大爷，绝不要插手这件事。”

“迹部景吾你个没种的货，你纵容手下调戏良家妇女，嘤嘤嘤，大家都来看啊。”  
迹部：“……”  
不二：“……”  
迹部炸毛：“关本大爷什么事！”  
像是嫌不够解气似的，楼底下传来地动山摇的咆哮：“迹部景吾你个绿毛龟！！！”冰帝酒楼下，巨大的比武台变成了向日小少爷私家花园，小少爷正一边嗑瓜子，一边指挥正扯着嗓子干嚎的仆人：“发挥想象力，别就这两句台词。”

“这种亏都吃得下？”不二的眼睛亮得可怕，心里的小不二正在跳拉拉操，有笑话看啦。迹部探头看了眼又立刻缩了回去：“不行，向日岳人没什么，但那头母老虎太可怕了，让忍足自己收拾烂摊子去。”  
外面闹得地动山摇，忍足只缩在被窝里，忧桑地盯着一字排开的四枚银币，越前龙马，越前龙马……  
“忍足！”冰帝之王带着小祭司气势汹汹冲进来：“让向日滚远点，再闹下去本大爷就亲自送你上门。”  
“小景。”忍足哀怨地看着迹部：“临死前能不能帮我实现一个愿望。”  
迹部不耐烦地挥挥手：“本大爷查过了，越前龙马不是城里的人。”  
忍足蔫蔫地倒了回去，不二摸着下巴道：“我倒是知道一个追踪咒，但是需要那个人的物品，银币不行，太多人使用过了。”  
两双眼睛集中到忍足身上，慢慢移到他下半身，忍足瞬间警觉，全身汗毛倒竖。  
“那个，我有他的内裤。”忍足不甘不愿地从怀里掏出一条白色的内裤：“用完了还我。”  
迹部：“……”  
不二：“！！！！！”  
迹部：“怎么了？”  
“这个布料是神圣教堂的东西。”不二嫌弃地用指尖挑起：“这个层次的材质能够使用的只有大祭司级别以上的。”不二停了一下，神情变得严肃：“是手冢国光！”不二食指相对，轻轻念动咒语。

追踪咒只能跟踪这件物体到过的地方，昏暗的酒吧，热闹的大街，和图城巍峨的城门，山间崎岖的小路，一闪而过的断刀。  
“停！”迹部喊道，画面停留在一块巨大的雕刻着奇异花纹山石上，那花纹一层层旋进，在最中间的地方形成一个碗口大小的圆圈，上面插着一把断刀。  
“天衣怎么断了？”忍足诧异地看着迹部。迹部皱起眉，面色凝重：“忍足你去召集人手，我们现在就去三度峰。”  
“等等，这是怎么回事？”  
忍足和迹部对望了一眼，最后忍足开口解释道：“三度峰下压了千年阴尸，整座山都由魔法阵守护，你刚才看到的那块石头就是一个阵眼，那把刀叫天衣，是用来加固魔法阵的神器。  
它现在不知道什么原因断了。”  
“手冢做的吗？”  
“有可能。”  
“今晚是月蚀，黑暗魔法最为强盛的时候，不赶在之前加固魔法阵，放出阴尸的后果，我们谁都承受不起。而且手冢要是真的还留在山上，恐怕有危险。我们要抓紧时间了。”

忍足办起正事来绝对靠谱，这也是迹部能忍受他花心胡闹的主要原因。不到一刻钟，和图城七阶以上的魔法师便已经集结完毕，出了大事，向日也不闹了，带上手下，一行人飞速赶往三度峰。  
不出迹部所料，亡灵魔法力正以前所未有的速度向三度峰凝聚，和图城还是晴空朗朗，以三度峰为中心的整片山区笼罩在黑暗之中，寒风煞煞，传来厉鬼的哭嚎声。  
“岳人和穴户亮你们带人在山脚下设下结界，不许任何人进入这个地方，山上逃下来的生物一律斩杀。”

“这山上的生物大多已经被亡灵魔法侵蚀了。”忍足对不二解释道。  
“我可以治愈他们……”  
“省下你的魔法力吧。”迹部没有什么好脸色，他骑的傲雪白驹在翻滚的亡灵魔法力前不安地走动。“忍足凤长太郎桦帝和本大爷上山去。”  
“我也去。”  
“亡灵魔法全面克制神圣魔法，你上去有什么用，不二。”迹部露出明显的不耐烦的表情。  
“困在上面的人是我的朋友，就算死我也不会扔下他不管。”不二冷声道，率先驱马上前。迹部恼火异常，所以说他最讨厌的就是神圣教廷这帮自以为是的家伙。

一上山不二就发现自己小瞧了迹部的警告，亡灵魔法力太强，整个山体弥漫着黑色烟雾带着湿寒之气，遮蔽了所有光亮，天地一片昏暗，他体内的魔法力被全面压制，整个人都想被压在地底深处一般难受。他尝试着发出光球指路，然而就连光球的亮度都不及平常的三分之一。  
“和图城的魔法和神圣教堂的魔法同出一脉，在这里我也不好受。”忍足策马与不二并驾齐驱：“你最好跟在我们中间，落了单绝对有来无回。”  
“我知道了。”不二收敛了平时的懒散：“这里怎么会有如此强大的尸妖？”  
“这是传说中的古战场之一，也是远古时代传奇武士的修习地，尸妖最先就是被他们封印的。你看到的断刀名为天衣，是上古神器。”  
说话间，迹部的队伍停了下来。  
“到了。”忍足紧张起来，不二朝前望去，只见黑色烟雾笼罩下的断崖上有无数白点耸动，带看清后不二倒吸了口气：“那些是白骨！”

“是的，阴尸要出来了。”  
“这么多一般攻击打不死。”迹部道：“本大爷要发动禁忌魔法，需要一刻钟的时间，你和其他人尽量拖住那些小鬼。”  
“没问题。”忍足凭空一抓，手上便出现一把发光的弓箭，扣箭发射，带着蓝色光芒的箭枝冲向深渊，霎那间厉鬼尖锐的哭叫声响彻天地。  
“攻击！”忍足一声令下，所有人以迹部为中心，面向深渊发出各种魔法攻击。而迹部双目禁闭，低头开始轻声吟唱，不二不擅长攻击性魔法，他开始在众人周围布下疾风咒，这将提高整个团队的速度。

一只小尸鬼冲破密集单魔法攻击，纵跃到不二面前，空洞的眼睛死死盯着不二，腐肉的气息直冲鼻腔，刚伸出尖利的爪子就被凤的烈火焚烧。  
“你去中间加防护咒，小鬼太多了！”  
最前面的小鬼已经爬出断崖，密密麻麻如蝗虫一般，魔法兵刃将它们砍成两半，断裂的躯体便自动分化成两个活动体，而被火烧的骨灰融入黑雾，黑雾愈加浓厚。  
“哎呀，这下真的糟糕了。”忍足摸了把汗，他的魔法力消耗到了一定地步：“那老阴尸居然也会禁忌魔法。”  
“什么意思。”  
“亡灵魔法中的再生，你看所有被杀死的小鬼全部融入这片黑雾中，黑雾越来越浓，结果就是——”  
忍足的弓凭空消失，紧急着凤的火剑也断裂消散，不二惊恐地发现自己体内的魔法力疯狂流失，到最后连一个光球都无法维持，所有的光都熄灭了，绝对的黑暗。

“迹部还要多久！”忍足绝望地大吼。  
“最少还要三分钟。”不二大声回答，同时摸出匕首用力刺向扑到自己腿上的小鬼。  
“那我们就坚持三分钟。”四周传来凄厉尖叫，不二握紧匕首手心都是汗，那么多鬼，没有魔法怎么可能杀得死。

得得马蹄声传来，一道刀光凭空闪现，浓重的暗黑被劈开，紧接着点点光明飞散沿着浓雾蔓延开来，犹如浩瀚星空。刹那间所有人的魔法力恢复，万鬼啼哭，化为灰烬湮灭。  
“吁！”黑色高马站在银河旋臂中心点，双蹄高扬，马上两人，一人白衣飘飘目光如炬，一人手持断刀犹如远古战神临世。

“手冢……”不二怔愣，马后那人正是他千里追击的教皇手冢国光。  
“黑暗魔法和光明魔法融合吗，星空。手冢国光，你不愧是真神之下第一人。”不二感叹着，心里暗松一口气，然而下一秒，繁星耸动，亿万星辰坠落，星河崩塌，黑暗重新吞噬点点光明。  
他的魔法力还不稳定！  
眼看着厉鬼下一波进攻就要到来，突然白光大炽，迹部的吟唱结束，他临空而起周身笼罩在强烈的白光之中，长发飘动犹如神祉，冰雪从天而降，冰之世界笼罩天地。


	3. 乱炖大陆（3）

禁忌咒语冰之世界发动，漫天大雪和着骨灰笼罩和图城内外。迹部脱力，倒在忍足身上。不二拈起一个光球，迹部挥了挥手：“先别管我，净化这座山。”不二点头，双手合十，闭目吟诵，点点荧光从他眉心涌出化成一只发光的燕子，飞燕清鸣着冲向霭霭黑雾，所过处，冰雪消融阳光普照大地，水流澹澹植物萌发，一派生机勃勃。  
“这是不二特有的净化魔法，飞燕还巢。”手冢轻声对好奇的越前解释道：“燕回大地，春暖花开。他的治愈术能够净化几乎所有的黑暗魔法。”  
“他神圣教廷的人？也是来抓你的吗。”  
“不会，不二是我的朋友，我相信他。“  
说话间，飞燕回到不二身边，亲昵地啄吻他的脸蛋，然后再次幻化成点点荧光隐入不二的身体。不二睁眼，蔚蓝的眼睛温柔如春水：“手冢说的没错，我先是他的朋友，然后才是神圣教廷的祭司。”  
“叙旧就免了，那老阴尸暂时被压制，但是没有天衣压阵，他迟早会冲出来。先回城，必须马上商量出一个方法来。手冢也过来吧。”迹部率先起身，冰帝众人立刻跟上。  
“老师，我们真的要跟那个猴子山大王走吗？”  
“他那里有很多好吃的东西，正好去吃个够。”跟在最后面的两人交谈着，声音不大不小，刚好够在场的每一个人听到。迹部的脚步僵硬了一下，穴户凤等人皆是一副想笑不敢笑的模样。忍足则是不可思议地瞪大了眼。  
“越前龙马？”这一个名字瞬间撩拨起每一个人的八卦神经。真神啊，居然是越前龙马啊，那个上了忍足侑士还让忍足侑士念念不忘的越前龙马啊，短短两天，越前龙马已经是和图城的传奇了。  
面对众人如狼似虎的眼神，就连手冢也有点不自在了：“你认识他？”  
“不认识。”越前回答得干脆，一边敏捷地跳上马，手冢紧随其后，两人一骑，潇洒地从已经破裂碎成冰渣子的忍足面前走过。

冰帝外表是普通的酒楼，但在魔法屏障之下，是越前有生以来见过的最豪华奢侈的宫殿，虽然越前也没见过什么宫殿就是了。宫殿金碧辉煌，用物精致华美，越前只觉眼睛都要看不过来。  
“这只是迹部度假的地方。”手冢道，越前瞠目，继而不安地左右看了看。  
“怎么了？”  
“总感觉有人在盯着我看。”  
“这里人员众多，我们要小心。”  
“知道了，你的那个朋友真的不会抓你回去吗？”  
“当然不会，我也打不过他。”走在前面的不二停下来，对越前笑道：“不二周助。”  
“越前龙马。”越前歪着头打量他，片刻后道：“你的魔法那么厉害，也不能治好老师的左手吗？”  
“手冢的左手？”不二疑惑地看了两人一眼，拈起手指，淡淡的蓝光从他指尖发出，缠绕手冢周身，温和的气息让即使不懂魔法的越前也感到舒服。突然，手冢周身黑雾突起旋转，将那蓝光反弹出去，而不二闷哼一声，呕出一口鲜血。  
“不二！”迹部连忙赶过来扶助他。不二震惊地看着手冢：“手冢，你……”  
“你的魔法对我没有用，我已经叛神，怎么还能得到神的赐福。”手冢表情平静得像在谈论今天天气。  
“手冢，你为什么要，“不二停顿片刻，吐出两个字：”离开。“  
“我的信仰崩塌了。“手冢简单地回答道，他不愿意多说，不二便没再问下去。一行人在冰帝议事厅坐下，全都神情凝重。  
“我们的实力不足以加固魔法阵。“  
“即使勉强压制住了，没有神器作为阵眼，魔法阵很快就会失效。“  
“现在还去哪里找天衣这样的神器……“众人讨论得热火朝天，越前无聊地倒在桌子上委屈地看着手冢道：”我好饿。“  
“再等等，乖。“  
“为什么一定要加固那个魔法阵，不干脆把里面的东西放出来打一场呢。“  
所有人都停了下来盯着越前看。  
越前：“？？？“  
“你知道里面关的是什么吗，居然自大到说这种话。“向日冷哼，从见到越前第一面，他就没给过越前好脸色。

“不就是只尸妖嘛，与其绞尽脑汁去加固那不知所谓的魔法阵，还不如直接解决它一了百了。“  
“空口说大话，你知道要是杀不死他有多危险吗！“穴户也对越前的异想天开不屑一顾。  
“都给本大爷安静下来。“迹部怒道：‘想不出好办法就闭嘴，吵吵闹闹像什么样子！“迹部冷冷环视众人：“本大爷的冰之帝国至少能维持十天，这十天之内，你们都给本大爷好好准备，十天之后跟着本大爷斩尸妖。”  
显然这里是迹部的一言堂，他做下决定后尽管有人流露出明显的不满的表情，却没人再敢说话。众人散去，向日临走前还朝越前翻了大大的一个白眼。越前万分无辜地摸摸后脑勺：“还差得远呢。”

迹部绝对是个会享受的人，送上来的饭菜精致得像艺术品，鲜美的鱼肉让越前馋得差点咬下舌头。不二迹部手冢三人随意说着话，越前则避开忍足幽怨的眼神闷着头用力西里呼噜吃得乱七八糟。  
“还记得当年你们两联手斩杀黄金圣甲龙时候的威风，没想到现在居然会被一只老尸妖难到，真是不可思议。”不二喝着玫瑰花露，凉凉地开着两大最顶尖高手的玩笑。  
“黄金圣甲龙？”越前终于舍得从食物中离开，舔着油腻腻的手指好奇地看看手冢又看看迹部。  
“是啊，这两位可是号称普林斯大陆的两大最强者。”看到越前瞬间变亮的眼眸，不二笑眯眯地补上两个字：“曾经。”  
“老师的手我知道，那边那个猴子山大王呢？”  
“猴子山大王？”不二捂着嘴笑得浑身颤抖：“还真是贴切。”  
“本大爷的技术依旧华丽无比，没什么好说的。“迹部警告地瞥一眼不二，转向手冢：”倒是你手冢，不会不行了吧。真的没有办法治愈了？“  
“办法倒还是有一个。手冢排斥我的魔法，但是迹部的魔法和我们的却能够很好的融合。”不二捏着下巴，笑得像小狐狸，阴测测的莫名让人心慌。眼珠子几乎就黏在龙马身上的忍足终于回过神来：“不二，你不会指……”  
“本大爷可不会治愈术。”  
“不，”不二竖起食指轻轻晃动着：“我指的是，双修。”  
迹部：“……”  
手冢：“……”  
忍足：“呵呵、呵呵。”  
越前：“？？？什么是双修？”  
不二：“……”  
好不容易给越前解释清楚了双修的含义，越前狐疑地看着不二：“这真的有用吗？”“不知道啊，但试试也没什么坏处吧。”  
忍足沉思道：“每个人对不同系魔法力的感受程度不同，确实有传说，双修能极大程度弥补双方的缺陷提升魔法修为，迹部的魔法力及其霸道强大，对稳定手冢的新魔法形态有百利而无一害。“  
越前想了想，点头对手冢道：”老师，你和猴子山大王双修吧。“  
手冢：“……“  
忍足拍拍越前的肩膀：“我们也双修吧。“  
“呐，不如三修吧，我很想试试呢。”  
“不二！忍足！”迹部手冢同时忍无可忍地咆哮道。  
“啊咧啊咧，越前你看，他们多有默契啊。”不二依着越前的肩膀笑得千娇百媚。  
“还差得远呢。”


End file.
